


Cheating

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Remus and Sirius do behind closed doors can't be considered cheating... or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

“It’s not really cheating.” Remus says just before Sirius kisses him.

“No,” Sirius agrees as he removes Remus’ robes and backs him onto the bed.

“I’m not a girl. So it doesn’t count.” Remus states even though he knows it is a lie. He says it even though Sirius knows it is a lie. Both of them pretend that what they do together is just another strange but oh-so-wonderful facet of their friendship. Not that either of them would ever consider doing this with Peter or James.

“Mhmm,” Sirius hums as his experienced hands and lips and tongue explore the exposed flesh before him, eliciting the moans he longs to hear instead of words.

It has been a month since Sirius started dating her. The only girl to have kept his attention this long and Remus wonders what it is about this one that means she stays. Sirius still comes to him though. Her presence has not stopped him doing that. Not as frequently as he used to, but never more than three days without him. Remus is grateful. He could not go without Sirius.

Sirius who is fire and passion and laughter. Sirius who knows exactly what Remus needs. Sirius who makes Remus’ body sing with pleasure and ache with need in the same all consuming instant.

No one else exists when they are together. It is their world. Their moments of clarity. Even when they take their time it is over too quickly.

They lie there next to each other and try to regain their breath and the ability to move their heavy yet weightless limbs. Sirius is always the first to rise. Then again, it is never his bed. There is always one last kiss: sweet and soft and perfect.

Sirius does not speak as he leaves. The light of the sun through the window shatters their sanctuary and both are alone once more.

“I love you too.” Remus breathes barely above a whisper as the curtains flutter closed.

He knows that they are cheating. Only he is not sure who Sirius is truly cheating on.


End file.
